


gone with the ocean tide

by starskies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, inspired by the miami beach vlog, mark why didn't you struggle when hyuck picked you up........, some ocean handjobs with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskies/pseuds/starskies
Summary: “ididn’t want to come in either,” he sighs, and donghyuck grins.“you did, though. you’re a lot more compliant than usual today, aren’t you?”mark knows that he’s teasing him, but he still feels his cheeks warm, and hopes that it’s too dark for donghyuck to be able to see it.or: mark and donghyuck go swimming.





	gone with the ocean tide

**Author's Note:**

> haha yeah bro let’s go night swimming in the ocean…. joke about how you have a thing for being picked up…. just joking though haha..... unless..?

flashlight beams dance over the sand, chaotic, restless, and hushed laughter ripples in the air. the circles of white light catch on washed up seaweed and small pale crabs that dart back into the shadows, triggering new giggles breathed into the salty nighttime breeze. the fractured moonlight that bounces over the waves is weak, and breaks apart as the white froth crashes on the shore and streams up the sand.

mark’s breath leaves his lungs in a gasp as his toes touch the water, shocked by the cold. a shoulder bumps into his, and he turns to see donghyuck pressing his feet into the wet sand beside him, face turned up with an easy grin, his eyes reflecting the moon’s soft glow. another shoulder bumps into him from the other side, jeno dragging a struggling chenle into the waves. their feet kick at one another and the waves splash up to soak jeno’s shorts just before chenle escapes, crying triumphantly, and sprints back up the beach with jeno on his heels.

donghyuck chuckles over his shoulder, high-pitched and breathy, and mark shudders from the warm air that ghosts over his neck. he turns just in time to see the mischievous glint in donghyuck’s eye, before mark turns and takes off back up the beach after jeno and chenle, donghyuck’s hands grabbing at his back.

renjun is crouched up near the dunes, guarding a bucket while jaemin and jisung slip over the sand with flashlights and nets raised high. mark joins a breathless jeno and chenle, chase forgotten, as they peer over the edge of the bucket to see renjun’s spoils.

arms encircle mark’s waist from behind, and he huffs in surprise as donghyuck hooks his chin over his shoulder, leaning in to see.

“ghost crabs?” he whispers, right against mark’s ear. mark nods mutely.

there’s a moment of pause, all of them watching the crabs tumble over one another, scrabbling at the sides of the bucket. then the arms around mark are tightening, and he feels the world shift for a moment as he’s lifted up, spun around.

donghyuck carries him back down toward the water, and mark feels his brain protesting, telling him to struggle, but his body doesn't seem to listen. his fingers grip donghyuck’s forearms tightly where they cross over his stomach, and the rest of him goes limp, leaning slightly into donghyuck’s hold without resistance.

his breath catches again at the first touch of the waves, a cool rush over his skin. he hadn’t wanted to get wet, not at night with no sun to dry him after, but this doesn’t seem to matter anymore as donghyuck takes them deeper and deeper.

when he releases him, mark’s lungs go with him, and he sinks down into the waves against his better judgement, letting them wash over his shoulders and clear out the sticky, clinging feeling in his chest. donghyuck laughs, sounding surprised, but delighted, and he pushes off the ground after him to let the sea carry his weight.

mark leans back until he’s floating, feeling the gentle swells cradle his arms as his body slowly adjusts to the temperature of the water. the moon is far off, a crescent resting in the sky just above the beach, and the stars are a brilliant dusting of light over the dark blue night. mark watches them, eyes following the bright band of the milky way and picking out cygnus, ursa major, cassiopeia. 

“hyung,” donghyuck says. he’s closer than mark expected, and he turns his head to meet his gaze. there are stars in his eyes. he blinks, and no, they’re only reflections.

“yeah?”

donghyuck’s hand cuts up through the surface of the water, reaches to rest on mark’s stomach where his wet shirt has ridden up. donghyuck’s fingers rest half over the end of his shirt, half on his skin. mark pushes his body back underwater before donghyuck can feel the shiver that goes through him. his feet find the sand again and he slowly rights himself.

“i don’t think the others want to come in,” donghyuck says. he’s pouting, and mark’s not sure if it’s because his hand was moved from mark's stomach, or if he’s upset they’ve been left in the ocean alone.

mark turns his gaze back up to the beach, and sees jaemin waving at them enthusiastically as the others make their way further down the shoreline, probably looking for new delights after they grew bored of the crabs.

“ _i_ didn’t want to come in either,” he sighs, and donghyuck grins.

“you did, though. you’re a lot more compliant than usual today, aren’t you?”

mark knows that he’s teasing him, but he still feels his cheeks warm, and hopes that it’s too dark for donghyuck to be able to see it.

“whatever,” he mutters, and donghyuck’s laugh is lilting and delicate like the wind. he moves to him again, hands searching for somewhere to hold that won’t be casted off so easily, and mark feels his chest warm despite himself. as much as he dislikes constant touch, donghyuck’s neediness for it never fails to be endearing.

his arms snake around mark’s neck, and mark grimaces as their wet shirts rub together. donghyuck notices, and he locks his fingers together at mark’s nape and leans back against the water. he legs brush against mark’s waist, and after a moment of hesitation he wraps those around him too, his thighs pressing into mark's hips.

mark’s hands immediately go to hold donghyuck’s back, instinctive, and he feels foolish for it. encouraging donghyuck never seems to lead anywhere good.

“it’s so pretty out tonight, hyung,” he says. he’s looking up at the clear night sky, and the stars are in his eyes again. mark doesn’t respond this time, but allows his gaze to rest on donghyuck’s face, fluttering over his soft cheeks and parted lips and the moles that he can just barely see through the dark. he tightens his grip on him, fingers pressing into the skin at the base of his spine, just above his shorts. donghyuck’s gaze bounces back down to his, and mark knows he’s been caught staring. he doesn’t move, though, frozen as donghyuck watches him back, his gaze assessing.

he pulls himself up slowly, tugging his body in by the anchor of his hands around mark’s neck. none of mark’s muscles will work properly; he is left to simply bear witness to donghyuck’s face inching closer to his. his breath ghosts over mark’s cheek as his lips make their way up to his ear, brushing against it softly.

“is this okay? or did you like it better when i was carrying you,” he breathes.

donghyuck’s echoing laughter is swallowed by the ocean as mark dumps him in the waves. he comes back up spitting seawater and joyful curses, and mark glares down at him. the water feels warmer than the air does now, and mark’s shivering, and telling himself it’s because of the cold breeze, and no other reason. it doesn’t matter what he tells himself, though, he feels transparent under donghyuck’s gaze.

he shoves at donghyuck’s shoulder, but donghyuck just grabs his hand, keeps it on him as he pulls himself swiftly back to mark.

“don’t be grumpy, i’m only teasing,” he giggles, but he comes up close, too close, the waves at his back pushing him right into mark’s chest. his legs bump against mark’s hips, their thighs overlapping and moving together for just a moment before mark is jerking backward.

the water is too cold for his body to reveal any of the shaking mess in his brain that donghyuck's words had triggered, but his face must show everything because donghyuck stills against him. 

his eyes go wide, and mark’s heart is an old engine, it stutters, and stops, then sputters back to life.

“i didn’t—i’m not—” his thoughts run away from him, tumbling and disappearing under the waves like lost coins. he tries to pull away again, fighting against the swelling tide that tugs at his clothes and drags him closer to donghyuck. the stars shine above them, as beautiful and impartial as before, even while the sea tows mark headfirst into his embarrassment. he twists around, searching for a lighthouse to guide him back from the strange, surreal little world that seems to exist beyond the shore. distantly, he can see the faint pinprick of light that is their friends, still moving away from them, leaving mark to drown.

donghyuck was never supposed to know. he’s spent so many years guarding it, trained himself only to look when no one was watching, to laugh off donghyuck’s flirting and push him away whenever he got too close. he locked down his thoughts and only let them out in the dark hours before morning, on the nights when he woke up drenched in sweat with his dreams still fresh on his tongue. he always felt guilty afterwards, even from the dreams that were only the curve of a bright smile and the bumps of interlocked fingers. he wasn’t supposed to know.

mark feels like he has a band wrapped around his lungs, like it’s getting tighter with every ragged breath, and he wants nothing more than for this moment to end so he can move into the next one, and escape this feeling. just when he’s sure that he won’t be able to stand it any longer, there are hands settling back on his waist. donghyuck’s fingers are gentle, his thumbs pressingly lightly into mark’s hipbones as his careful gaze darts over mark’s face. mark lets his breath out gradually.

“it’s… it’s okay, hyung,” donghyuck says, and his voice is low and even shakier than mark’s had been. he pulls him in again, slowly, giving mark room to move away if he wants. he doesn’t. mark is so unused to this careful, unsure donghyuck that he doesn’t know how to respond. so he waits, hoping that donghyuck will keep leading them through it.

he doesn’t break his eye contact with mark while he inches closer and closer, until they’re face to face, and their unsteady breaths are combining with each other.

donghyuck seems to be waiting too, watching mark and looking for something, but mark isn’t sure what he wants to see so he’s not sure what to show him. donghyuck’s hands move up his sides, pushing his shirt up slightly before they move back down and hit the waistband of his shorts. his fingers dip under it the smallest bit as he does so, and mark feels his breath stick in the back of his throat. donghyuck must find whatever he was searching for, as the confusion clears from his eyes all at once.

“what was it?” he murmurs, and his gaze flicks down to mark’s lips, so quick that mark nearly misses it. “me hanging off of you, or, was it something i said before, or—”

mark’s throat clicks, too dry to swallow as donghyuck leans in until their lips are nearly touching.

“was it really from me picking you up?” he breathes, and he sounds so smug as he says it that mark wants him to shut up, so he crashes his lips forward into donghyuck’s, swallowing up the rest of his words, tangling his fingers in his wet hair.

donghyuck gasps underneath him and kisses back with just as much force, pressing his whole body up against mark’s. the waves lap against their sides, pushing mark’s shirt up enough that donghyuck takes it as an invitation to move his hands back in. he slips them farther underneath, skirting over mark's abdomen and around to his back. mark shudders and bites down on donghyuck’s bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth. when donghyuck leans back, mark feels the cool breeze dance over his face for a moment before he’s coming in again, his tongue tracing the seam of mark’s lips until he opens up for him.

mark’s head is still absent of thought, the only thing he’s able to register being the sensation of donghyuck’s hands on him and his shaky breaths through his nose. he needs a second, to organize his brain and catch his breath and restart his heart but there are no seconds for him, the moment he breaks away from donghyuck’s lips he finds them attaching to his neck, bumping down his jaw until they’re flush to his throat. mark swallows a whine. it’s strange, how the water and night seem to pull down and hide the boundaries that usually exist in the daylight, in the air between them.

donghyuck huffs a wet exhale over his collarbone, and then he’s laughing suddenly, an awed burst of joy released against mark’s skin. mark pulls him up and his eyes are so bright, outshining the stars, that mark can’t help but grin right back at him.

“who would’ve thought, mark lee,” donghyuck murmurs. “the things you’ve been hiding.”

mark’s only response is to dive back in, sucking donghyuck’s lip back into his mouth and biting, until donghyuck lets out a hushed gasp. he pours everything he can into kissing donghyuck, like it’s the end of the world, like there’s nothing else left but his mouth on donghyuck’s, meeting again and again in messy kisses that leave him feeling flushed, dizzy.

mark is so distracted by donghyuck’s lips and tongue that he doesn’t notice the movement of his hands at first. one is still pressed against the small of his back, keeping his hips pressed close, but the other has shifted down, catching at the back of his thigh. their feet knock over the sand as their legs slot together. donghyuck’s fingers slip down quickly to the back of mark’s knee, and he hitches mark’s leg up to his hip. mark hisses, feeling the sudden pressure of donghyuck against his dick, and tightens his leg around donghyuck’s body.

donghyuck pulls back a bit, breaking the contact of their lips enough so he can look down between them. his eyes glance up to mark’s, searching, and mark nods shakily, mumbling a jumbled mix of “yes” and “please” until donghyuck slips his hand down between them.

mark’s heart squeezes, conflicted by his body’s pleas to give into the sensation and his mind’s embarrassment, too aware that it’s his _best friend_ who is touching him right now. even if it’s his best friend who he’s dreamed about like this for longer than he’d care to admit. he wants to hide his face in donghyuck’s neck, not have to think about it, but donghyuck’s other hand is twisting up into the hair at the back of his neck and all protest leaves him at once.

“the water is colder now,” donghyuck pants against his lips. “can you still get hard? do you, do you think you can still come for me?” 

donghyuck sounds desperate, almost, and mark groans, pushing his hips up into his hand. he’s been feeling his arousal grow since donghyuck first touched him, the cold of the sea presenting no obstacle in the face of all of donghyuck’s warmth. he presses forward again, and this time the angle is just right for their hips to align perfectly. he feels donghyuck rub against him, even with a hand between them, and watches his face slacken in pleasure. he repeats the motion, wishing he could save the image of donghyuck’s expression forever: eyes closed, seawater clinging to his lashes, with his lips parted to release an unsteady breath.

donghyuck pulls away, just for a second, before his hand is slipping into mark’s shorts and gripping him bare. he moans then, his voice high and needy, as donghyuck’s hand moves over him, looking for the angle and rhythm that mark responds to the most as he pulls him to full hardness. it doesn’t take long, his palm pressing into the base before moving up to swipe his thumb over the head, and mark is trembling, his whole body ready to shake apart in donghyuck’s grip.

donghyuck hasn’t stilled, his own hips rolling lazily against mark, like he’s not controlling it, and can’t help the mindless thrusts as he puts most of his attention into jerking mark off. there are small, hitching gasps blowing past his lips and mark is torn between wanting to kiss him and wanting to keep watching him, drinking in the sight of him like this until he can be sure that he’ll never forget it. he leans forward until forehead is pressing against donghyuck’s.

“wish i could suck you off right now,” he says, and even to him his voice sounds wrecked. donghyuck groans, looking much more disappointed about it than mark.

“next time,” he says, and it sounds like a promise. mark’s heart clenches.

he kisses donghyuck again, close and tender and countless moments of yearning condensed into a press of lips. his hands slip down, right to donghyuck’s ass, and he pulls him against him roughly, garnering him a another moan and donghyuck biting down on his lip. he flicks his hand up on mark’s dick and mark gasps, thrusting his hips closer.

“you look so hot like this,” donghyuck breathes, and he moves his lips over mark’s cheek as he speaks. “so good, baby, so—”

mark’s mouth falls open again as he feels himself spilling, into donghyuck’s hand and into his shorts and into the gently swaying water, his eyes squeezed shut as he chokes on donghyuck’s name. donghyuck pulls him through it, stroking him until he’s nudged away, mark’s body zinging like a live wire. when he looks again, he sees donghyuck’s eyes are wide with realization. he doesn’t allow him to get a word in before he’s shoving his hand down the front of donghyuck’s shorts, wrapping around his length. it only takes a few tugs before donghyuck’s face is twisting too, sensitive from rutting into mark and turned on from watching him come.

they pant into each other’s mouth for a minute, a slow come down from the tension that had been building since they set foot in the water. mark can already feel the embarrassment and nervousness starting to creep back in, wondering what he could possibly say in the aftermath of such a monumental disturbance to the relationship they’ve had for years. as usual though, donghyuck is the first to break the silence—

“well, at least there’s no cleanup required,” he says. mark smiles, then he laughs, and he keeps laughing until his shoulders are shaking and he’s almost coughing from it, and all the leftover stress in his body is gone.

donghyuck grins at him, and mark grabs his hand and begins tugging him back toward the shore.

they wash in with the waves, giggles floating back and forth between them as they slip and slide over the wet sand of the beach. donghyuck finds a dead sand crab, tries to fling it at mark who stumbles out of the way and nearly pushes donghyuck back in the water. he trips in a tangle of seaweed and grabs at mark’s arm to keep himself from going down hard, and everything is okay.

“we should probably go find those assholes who left us,” donghyuck huffs, “jaemin has my phone.”

they start to make their way alongside the water, even though there’s no light to be seen anywhere ahead and neither of them really care too much about catching up to their friends. donghyuck grabs mark’s hand, swinging their arms between them, and mark allows it, just for tonight.


End file.
